xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kain Android
The Kain Android served as Kain Ragnos's temporary means of combat use whenever he was in a weakend condition. However, upon being retrieved by Admiral Htaed, he now has a conscience of his own, and served as one of the Major Antagonists in the storyline, as both a vessal of Kain's, as Htaed's tool, and as Death Scar's new body, while his evil energies were given to Death Stalker as a new vessel. Appearance Kain Android has a slight resemblance of Kain's looks, but with big differences: His hair is extended to his waist-area, and is kept in a pony-tail. He has tattoos on his shoulder-arms. He has two bangs of hair in the front of his head. Wears an attire of like that of a unique Sith Warrior with fingerless gloves. And his eyes glow red when needed or when in dark areas. Personality Kain Android didn't have any emotions or a personality of his own from the beginning, though Kallen wished to install it with some. Kain said that he only wants it to be a vessel for him to use when his current body suffers from great external and internal damage, and that it having a personality of its own or with any emotions will cause it to rebel against his wishes and could not wish for that. However, when Htaed couldn't find Kain on Kortexx from the final battle with Zack and Berial, he had it be just like the real Kain, but to serve him above all else. When Htaed gave him a purpose and a personality, Kain Android behaved much like Kain did, but he was more aggressive and impulsive than normal, and would even become reckless to his enemies when fighting and destroy a massive area in the process. He even developes emotions of sadness and pain, as he did in his final battle with Kain to prove who is the one to become the real thing. Before his final battle with Kain, he even shows great signs of becoming intoxicated with evil, as his whole being his greatly corrupted and resonates an immense evil aura, though this could be because he wants to become stronger than anyone and is obsessed with being "real" than Kain. However, it was also stated by Marka tat the Evil Legacy's traces were left behind within the android when Kain was in control of it before. It was at his near-death that his exact persona had returned and felt at peace with death, although Kain attempted to have him live on in his life-force. He soon lost this persona when Inferno took his dying body for a new vessel of his own, and became "Death Scar" from now on, and the evil energies that was building up inside him have been given to Night Terror as a mass of energy to give him a vessal as "Death Stalker". However, even though Death Scar was in complete control, the Android's emotions were kept sealed inside its own soul, and it didn't interfere until Zack's final fight with the Death Brothers, where it has admitted to Zack about everything that's happened and apologizes. His emotions then finally lived on in Kain's life-force, and Kain wished for him to live on, and allowed him to become a part of him forever, and to finally know how it feels to be a real person, much to the Kain Android's happiness. History The Untold Story Arc (Bonus 1) Synopsis Dark Evolution Arc The Great Droid War Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Fire Manipulation:' *'Infernal Twister:' Force Powers *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' 'True Form' Kain Android's true form is that of his true self, and comes with a metalic voice with it. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Combat Mastery:' *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation:' **'Enhanced Fire Bullet(s):' **'Enhanced Fire Touch:' **'Enhanced Fire Shield(s):' *'Enhanced Infernal Twister:' 'Darksider Form' *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Fire Manipulation:' *'Enhanced Infernal Twister:' Family & Relatives *Kain Ragnos: Creator *Kallen Ragnos: Creator Relationships Zack Xargus Kain Ragnos Admiral Htaed Death Scar Qoutes Etymology Trivia